


falling snows

by chime



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 3.0 Spoilers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chime/pseuds/chime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pray think of it as a new headquarters of sorts - the "Falling Snows" or some such!</p><p>(An AU where the Warrior flees to Ishgard with every Scion in tow.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a welcome distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I was disappointed that Haurchefant never got to meet the Scions, so I decided to write something where he did! This will not be an in-depth AU - just little character moments.

The threat of Dravanian invasion becoming increasingly urgent, Haurchefant rarely has an evening free of late. _‘Tis only proper,_ he reasons, _that I spend this time entertaining my honored guests._

Perhaps overeager, Haurchefant nearly collides with one of the servants in his haste. He manages to steady her before she loses her tea tray, apologizing profusely.

“It’s quite alright,” She says kindly. “I was just on my way to take this to Mi- the Antecedent.”

The servant, Bernadette, was an older woman well-known throughout the manor for her mischievous streak. Haurchefant didn’t much understand why, for the extent of her recklessness was sneaking treats for children. Truth be told, he was quite fond of her. She pauses before offering him the tray, having come to some conclusion.

“Why don’t you take them to her? I think she could use the company.”

Haurchefant nods, previous urgency forgotten. “Of course!” He takes the tray, bearing tea and cookies - and two cups, he notes fondly.

“She’ll be in the library,” She says, bowing before she leaves, possibly to stir up some trouble. Haurchefant hopes he will be half as spry in his old age.

The Antecedent appears lost in thought when Haurchefant finds her. There are books and papers spread out before her, but she seems unfocused, mumbling to herself.

She is surely studying something of the utmost importance. Haurchefant feels almost guilty for interrupting her, but if he had learned anything from his own studies it is that sometimes a break is just what one needs to keep the mind fresh.

Careful not to make too much noise, he places the tray on the table and begins setting out the cups. The Antecedent starts immediately. She looks around, bewildered.

She relaxes when she sees him. “Ah, Lord Haurchefant,” she says, smiling. The Antecedent has a wonderful smile, and Haurchefant is as ever pleased to see it.

He responds with a smile of his own. “Good evening, Antecedent.”

“Please, call me Minfilia.”

“Then, just ‘Haurchefant’ is fine!” He says. He places a cup of tea in front of her. She looks at it with confusion.

“I... thank you.” She glances around, looking a bit lost. Her gaze falls on the documents on the table, and she sets to straightening them with a small laugh. “I apologize. I was going over some historical records and I suppose I lost track of time.”

Haurchefant shakes his head. “With everything that has happened, you must have a great deal on your mind.” He motions to the chair across from her. “May I?”

“Of course!”

Haurchefant takes a seat and sets about preparing something for himself. No cream, he notes with some disappointment. Though, he supposes, tea enjoyed with someone as charming as Minfilia will be just as delightful.


	2. a lesson in the snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (3.56 spoilers!)  
> I started writing this last year, before the reveal re: Yda. I kept the names the same because I don't think that reveal would have happened quite yet here, but this is Lyse.

‘Twas cold that morning, though thankfully not snowing, and so Yda had decided to take her training to the courtyard. She was feeling “all cooped up”, according to Miss Y’shtola. Miss Yda was clearly a woman of action, and the Scions’ move to Ishgard ill-suited her.

She was sparring with the Warrior when Haurchefant came to check on her.

He stood to the side of their makeshift arena, careful not to interrupt them. This was easier said than done, of course, the two of them being so skilled Haurchefant could barely contain his excitement.

At some point Y’shtola had appeared, leaning against a tree to watch. Papalymo had come as well, though he seemed to be keen on ignoring all of them.

Haurchefant has seen pugilists in action before, and has seen his fair share of drunken bare-knuckle brawls, but neither compared to the way Yda and the Warrior moved, light and free.

After a particularly dextrous kick from Yda, Blysslona falls, and Haurchefant could not stop the gasp that escaped him.

Blysslona turns toward him. Yda cheers, paying him no mind. Blysslona waves with a sheepish smile. She says something to Yda, who had become distracted when she noticed Y’shtola. Yda helps the Warrior to her feet and, to his surprise, the pair make their way toward him.

“Hello,” says Blysslona, still breathless from her practice.

“Good morning!” says Haurchefant. “Tis a delight as always to see you in action, and Miss Yda as well!”

Yda grins. “I was just showing the Warrior of Light what a real monk can do.”

Blysslona looks, if anything, more embarrassed. Haurchefant can’t imagine why. Though it was rare to see the Warrior without her knives, he knew she had trained in the art of the pugilist. To think she could stand her own against Miss Yda!

“It’s not my strong suit,” she says.

“It’s not for everyone,” Yda shrugs. Behind Haurchefant, Papalymo scoffs.

“I certainly couldn’t manage it,” Haurchefant agrees, thinking of the way Yda and Blysslona slid between forms with effortless grace.

“I think you could,” Blysslona says, her declaration surprising even herself. She laughs. “We could teach you the basics.”

Yda frowns, giving him a once-over. “Yeah,” she says, considering. “Why not?”

And so, the Warrior of Light and the Archon Yda set about teaching Lord Haurchefant how to fist-fight.

“Well, first you have to know how to make a fist the right way. Here, like this,” says Yda, holding out her fist for Haurchefant’s inspection.

Haurchefant nods. Yda had opted not to wear her gloves for their training exercise, and he notes the scars on her knuckles with no small amount of admiration. Miss Yda is truly dedicated to her craft!

Yda draws back. She pats the training dummy Blysslona and Haurchefant had dragged over (after Haurchefant’s insistence that it was _fine, truly!_ ) and says, brightly, “Okay, big guy. Are you ready for your first lesson from Master Yda?”

Behind her, Y’shtola laughs. Yda’s smile does not waver, but Haurchefant suspects her flush is from more than just the cold.

Haurchefant grins. Truly, there is never a dull moment with the Warrior of Light and her comrades!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally the plan was to have a chapter for Haurchefant + each of the Scions, but I am unsure if I will continue after this chapter. I just wanted to post this since I had it lying around for so long.


End file.
